vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega (Doctor Who)
Summary Omega, birth name Peylix, was a great intergalactic engineer and co-founder of Time Lord society, but circumstances bent his mind so that he threatened the entire universe. He was the only person ever to live within the anti-matter universe, which he subsequently ruled over, with the permission of the anti-matter creature. However, his existence in this realm robbed him of his body and left only his conscious will intact, a realisation that twisted him into murderous insanity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Omega, Peylix Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old, possibly much higher (He was one of the three original founders of time lord society, which was founded billions of years ago, but it is possible he just time traveled) Classification: Time Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years), Healing (Can share regeneration energy with other beings, healing their injuries or ailments, and decreasing their age), Limited Reactive Evolution (Within their regeneration cycle they are capable of gaining new attributes. The Doctor described his newly regrown hand as a "fighting hand" after having it severed in combat), Precognition (Time Lords can naturally see if events in time are fixed or can be manipulated. Foresaw a day where the Daleks would have killed all life in the universe), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Can exist outside of localized time loops, and are merely only weakened when their past selves are taken or erased outside of the time-line. Time lords are stated to exist outside “the normal chain of causal events”), Biological Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (His physical body was already destroyed but he can live on as a disembodied “will”), Magic, Enhanced Senses, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Reality Manipulation, Mind attacks, Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Omnipresence, Energy Manipulation, presumably many others, Resistance, to Mind Manipulation (Psionics users resist mind control on a level scaling to their own psionic abilities), Radiation, and Poison Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (His power was directly responsible for the creation of the eye of harmony, an 11-Dimensional matrix that the entire civilization of the Time Lords used to power their technology.) Speed: Immeasurable, '''Omnipresent in his own universe Lifting Strength: Unknown (He is still physically 3-D and usually relies on telekinesis to move objects) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Could survive being at the center of the eye of harmony) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ (Can shoot out his blasts in any part of the universe) Intelligence:'''Supergenius (Created the main time travel system of the Time Lords) Weaknesses: Omega is weaker outside of his own universe, and his powers can be weakened by his own emotions. Abilities: *'Regeneration:' When a Time Lord is dying, he has the ability to regenerate himself into a new body, but with a differing personality and appearance. However, if a Time Lord is killed before or while regenerating, he dies for good *'Immunity to Time Loops:' A Time Lord can exist out of localized time-loop and recognize when one is going on *'Symbiotic Nucleus:' Part of Time Lord cells that allowed for safe time travel. It gives them bodily regeneration, the ability to symbiotically link to a TARDIS and the ability to survive for short periods in the Vortex without immediate dissolution. This nucleus makes it so that Time Lords are ‘mapped’ onto the Vortex by their genetic investiture. This means, in effect, that a Time Lord’s ‘reality’ is very solid, and as a consequence is that much harder to change or erase. to serve earlier incarnations out of their respective timelines serves only to weaken a Time Lord rather than erase them outright, and the Blinovitch Limitation field around a time-knapped earlier incarnation is so strong that it is very difficult to do any permanent harm to them. *'Temporal Resistance:' Time Lords are naturally abundant with Chronon Energy which gives the ability to survive many time distortions as they exist above time to a small degree. They are able to withstand and exist outside the slowing or acceleration of time by such energy and can walk through time barriers *'Resistance to Electrocution:' Can resist electric whips which burn humans into steaming skeletons, or electrified cards that kill humans *'Control over their biology:' They can tell and control over their biological structure to a molecular level *'Higher Senses:' A time lord can sense and feel the very earth moving and rotating. Can sense other parts of the light spectrum such as ultraviolet light and microwaves. They can visibly see higher and lower and other dimensional levels. *'Mind Abilities:' Very resistant to psychic abilities and able to trap conceptual entities within their minds with enough prep *'Memory Manipulation:' Time Lords can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is a time lord's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. This means Time Lords can also erase all memories of a person *'Antimatter Manipulation:' He can create an anti-matter universe and spawn life made of anti-matter *'Energy Beams:' Omega can create energy beams which drain the universe Note: This Omega is not to be confused with the Omega from Final Fantasy or any other Omega. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antimatter Users Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Engineers Category:Telepaths Category:Healers